


Wedding with a friend

by smallgaything



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Children, Fake Dating, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Haikyuu Timeskip, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Realization, Matsukawa Has a Good Family, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Slow Dancing, Weddings, friends with benefits to fake dating to lovers, minor mentions of sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallgaything/pseuds/smallgaything
Summary: Matsukawa Issei has a problem. He needs a date for his cousin's wedding, or face the wrath of his aunts trying to set him up with "a really sweet gal". Yeah, no thanks. How to solve the problem? Bribe his friend (and a little more),  Hanamaki into being his date with icecream. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 11





	Wedding with a friend

Hanamaki remembers the text that started it all. It was 1 am, and he probably should have been sleeping, but hey, he was an adult now, he was responsible and stuff. It was 1 am and he was playing candy crush on his phone, so normal. Then his phone buzzed with the text noise. Then he dropped the phone on his face. Not the smoothest move, he'll admit. Looking to see who stirred him from his candy crush reverie, he saw a text from Matsunn on his phone.

**Matsunn**

Hey, do you have any plans on the 24th?

**Makki**

whats the occasion. usually we don't plan these things you just show up 

**Matsunn**

Not that, I need you for a wedding

**Makki**

buy me dinner first pretty boy

**Matsunn**

Oh wow so funny such comedian much laughter

**Makki**

for a strange reason I feel like you are being sarcastic

**Matsunn**

My cousins wedding is on that day, and if I don't bring a plus one my aunts are going to try to set me up with someone again

**Makki**

that really sounds like a you problem

**Matsunn**

Please?

**Makki**

whats in it for me

**Matsunn**

There will be wedding cake, and I'll buy you ice cream after.

**Makki**

Kk but your buying my suit

**Matsunn**

Thanks your the best

**Makki**

I know

Hanamaki set down his phone and leaned back on his bed. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he pondered what Matsukawa would look like in a suit.

\------

It was one week until the wedding and Matsukawa stood outside Hanamaki's apartment with a cheap rented suit in his arms, praying that his friend had remembered the deal they made. He knocked on the door three times and stepped back, fixing the suits positioning in his arms so it wouldn't wrinkle. 

"Hey Issei," Hanamaki said as he opened the door. "What with the suit?" He questioned, pointing at the fabric hanging over Matsukawa's shoulders. 

"It's for the wedding. You know, the one you promised to go to with me? Did you seriously forget?" 

"Of course not," his friend assured, the slightly panicked look on his face making it obvious he forgot.

"Sure," Matsunn raised his eyebrow, but he really couldn't expect anything else. "I just came to drop this off and get to work, speaking of which, get a job you bum" Hanamaki, who had been grabbing the suit from Matsukawa gave a melodramatic gasp.

"Rude." He pouted as Matsukawa started to walk towards the elevator that would take him down to the first floor. Matsukawa just shrugged in response as he got in the elevator.

\------

It was the day of the wedding, and Hanamaki was sitting in his apartment, waiting for Matsunn to come to pick him up. He had to admit, Matsukawa had good taste in suits. He was wearing a plain suit, black with just the barest hint of navy blue, but he looked fine in it, he thought. After a few minutes of waiting, he heard a knock on his door, and walked up to it, careful not to bump into anything and ruin his suit. Opening the door he saw a smirking Matsukawa, wearing a similar suit, but a few shades lighter and with a real tie instead of Makki's clip on bowtie. 

"You look better than I imagined." The words fell out of Hanamaki's mouth without him meaning to say anything. But he wasn't lying. In his personal opinion, Matsunn with a suit was proof of god on earth. Not that he would ever tell him that.

"Imagining me in a suit now are you?" Matsunn did that stupid smirk thing that always managed to get Hanamaki smiling as well. 

"Rather imagine you with no suit, but oh well." Hanamaki wasn't going to let himself be one-upped by this sarcastic pretty boy.

Matsunn laughed and held out his hand for Makki to grab. "Let's go crash a wedding then."


End file.
